Sectumsempra Is For Enemies
by frodoschick
Summary: If there ever was a time to tell him, now was the time. She had loved him for the longest time. She hoped that he felt the same. But he too has a secret that he needs to share...Slytherin girl and Ravenclaw boy.


A small dabble in my thoughts. Inspirational to my still-non-existent-love-life. Yeah...the title says it all. As does this.

* * *

Dedication- To the guy. I hope that you drop dead.

* * *

Disclaimer- I'm not a genius. Nor a musical prodigy. Nor anything. That's why I own absolutely nothing.

* * *

It was her seventh year at Hogwarts, and the fifth year since she had laid eyes on him.

He was in Ravenclaw, she in Slytherin. Forbidden romance, much? She would always steal looks at him out of the corner of her eye in the library or during Herbology. He was amazing. Beautiful dark hair, chocolaty eyes, an amazing smile. His bluntness and genius were well known. If you were doing something that bugged him, he'd come right up to you and say so. People could talk to him and he would actually listen. Then he'd give you his opinion, whether you wanted to hear it or not. He was passionate about life, about all that it had to offer.

In her second year, she had met him in herbology, dissecting a poisonous fufflepod. He was a second year too, and had a passion for chocolate. They started a note-passing system, so they didn't have to talk out loud in class. She always remembered the first day that she realized that she liked him. But she couldn't let her House-mates know that! If it got out that she liked a boy from Ravenclaw, the teasing would be merciless. Slytherins were never very understanding...

She had desperately wanted to ask him to the Yule Ball in their fourth year, but that was forbidden. (In her mind.) Instead, she went with a jerk from the year above her (he was in her House too). Before the night was over, she had to knee him in the groin and had gotten detention for possibly making him sterile for his trying to rip her dress off in the corridor on the way back to the Common Room.

That was another thing that she liked about that Ravenclaw boy, he was a true gentleman. Whenever he saw her, he held the door open for her, asked how her day was, and didn't care if she had to be sharp if her House-mates were nearby. He would just smile and incline his head. He was only a few inches taller than her and he was such a delightful shade of brown! On their secret notes, she would call him her "Chocolate God". He'd call her his "Vanilla Goddess". She always laughed about that. She didn't look like a goddess, like some girls. Or that Fleur girl from their fourth year. That was a goddess.

Now it was a different day at Hogwarts. Voldemort had had gained control and purebloods were in charge. She kept quiet; her family was riddled with Half-Bloods and Muggle-Borns. She was as dirty as they came. So was he...But she kept silent about it. The classes had changed, and now she barely saw him. Her heart ached to see his smile, his eyes again. She knew that she'd go nuts if she had to keep this secret much longer...

One day she crept up to the Ravenclaws section of the library and saw him sitting there. She called his name and he smiled. They walked out into the hallway, and out onto a balcony. The setting sun in the distance was so romantic, she finally felt ready to tell him her secret that she had kept bottled up for all these years.

"I know that this is going to sound strange and crazy but I want to say it." she said, leaning against the railing, staring out into the mountains lit gloriously up with the reddy-orange sun.

"I have something to say too." he said, joining her at the rail. She chanced a glance at him.

"What is it?"

"You first."

"No, you."

"No, you. Ladies before-"

"Alright! I think...I think that I...I have a c-crush on you. No, I know. I know I do. I really and honestly love you." she said, looking directly at him. He didn't met her gaze. It remained silent for too long. "Say something."

"I'm sorry." he said. "But...I can't return your feelings."

"Why?" she asked, heart sinking rapidly.

"I have a crush on someone else."

"Really? Uh..um...well who? Whoever they are they sure are lucky and-"

"I've been feeling this way for a while now, but I don't want to push my feelings on them you know? I don't want to make him have confused signals or anything." he continued, looking off into the distance.

"Wait...'_him_'?" Once more he wouldn't meet her gaze.

"Yeah, a great guy in my House. He's amazing and smart and funny and I totally have fallen for him. I hope I wasn't unfair to you or anything." He said, turning and looking at her. Her cheeks were white, she was rigid.

She laughed through gritted teeth. She was having trouble breathing. Then with lightning speed, she whipped out her wand and made slashing motions through the air, screaming the curse again and again.

"Sectumsempra, sectumsempra, sectumsempra sectumsempra _sectumsempra,_ **SECTUMSEMPRA!!**" The boy fell, bleeding from so many wounds, so many slashes and cuts. He hadn't even screamed. She knew he was dead. She could tell from the way that he lay there, still and pale, dyed with his own foul blood. She panted, out of breath. She could taste the smell of the blood in her mouth. Tears started to leak from her eyes. She wiped them away, her eyes becoming hard and cold. She tucked her wand away. She walked through the doorway, never turning around once.

Dumbledore's Army found him hours later, still there. His blood had permeated the bricks and there was a permanent stain there that nothing, not even magic could dissolve.

_

* * *

_Something from my mind. Flames are accepted. I expect them for this piece. 


End file.
